1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method and system for selectively modifying the functional characteristics of a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for permitting the functional characteristics of a data processing system to be selectively altered without the necessity of physical or mechanical manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern world the computer has become increasingly ubiquitous. From relatively simple so-called "personal" computers to large mainframe and super computers, the number and variety of computers has increased in recent years at an astounding rate. While the multiple models, variations and capabilities of modern computers represent a wide variety of choices to the consumer, the concomitant requirement that multiple variations and models of such computers be manufactured and stocked represents a substantial burden to computer manufacturers.
Each existing model, variable functional characteristic or capability of a computer represents a large number of different systems, subassemblies and components which must be manufactured and stocked to maintain customer satisfaction. Thus, it should be apparent that greater economy and efficiency may be obtained by computer manufacturers by minimizing the number of such variations offered. However, customers expect and demand a large variety of computer systems for multiple different applications. In view of the above, a method and system which permits a wide variety of functional characteristics to be implemented within a single computer system would be highly advantageous. Further, variations in functional characteristics within such a computer system would ideally be accomplished without the necessity of physical or mechanical manipulation.
Many methods exist for granting or revoking a user's access to selected facilities or files within a data processing system. These techniques often utilize a secret "key" or "password" entered by a user and recognized within the data processing system as an indication of the user's ability to read, write, delete, copy or append a selected record. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,258.
Further, several known techniques exist for storing such "keys," "passwords" or other secure data within secure storage devices within a data processing system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,927 discloses a method for providing a security module for physically protecting such sensitive data. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,062 discloses a method for protecting sensitive data, such as private security codes.
Each of the methods described above permits the storage and utilization of sensitive or private data; however, none of these publications teaches a technique whereby the functional characteristics of a data processing system may be selectively altered. Systems do exist for enabling or disabling electronic equipment utilizing "keys" or other similar devices. Primarily such systems are directed to enabling or disabling reception of television or CATV signals within a television receiver. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,224 and 4,471,379.
In summary, many systems exist which permit selected users to access and manipulate particular files within a data processing system or which enable or disable a selected electronic system; however, no known systems exist which permit the functional characteristics of a data processing system to be selectively modified without the necessity of physical or mechanical manipulation.